Story of My Life
by Lavender Vervain
Summary: Amy Cahill has become a best-selling author and is going to be doing a live interview about her next book. Ian is on a business trip in Boston that same week and decides to go. What will Amy write about? What will happen between Amy and Ian?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"And one last thing for tonight," said the news anchor on the TV, "Next week the New York Times bestselling author Amy Cahill will be coming back to her hometown of Boston and visiting the news station for a book signing and will be interviewed live. To buy tickets for the live interview, visit our website. Signing off, Wendy Wallace, Boston News." Ian clicked off the TV and rolled over in his hotel bed. He was in Boston on a business trip. He didn't know what he wanted to do, and as soon as Natalie graduated high school, she had started her own cosmetics and fragrance line—Serpentine Passion—and when she offered him a job as co-CEO, he gladly accepted. One of the only problems was that he had to do all the CEO stuff Natalie didn't want to do, which really wasn't too bad because they had opposing viewpoints on what they preferred doing.

Ian felt conflicted inside. For the past couple of years, he had heard all about Amy Cahill, the Boston orphan who received a lot of money from her grandmother after her death and then wrote stories about a teenage girl and boy who traveled the world with their cousin trying to find the secrets to a treasure. He had never read the stories, but had heard they were good and they were hot sellers, so he figured they must be. But he never read them—why should he? _Amy_ had written them. Why bother? Natalie had picked one up and started reading it one day, but when she realized who had written it, she "tossed it out". Ian knew that she still had it and read it, but if he asked her about it, she would fire him. He acted the same way his sister did, but always wondered about the books.

Then, on impulse, he rolled out of the bed, put a shirt and shoes on, shoved money in the pocket of his sweatpants, and took the elevator down to the hotel gift shop. He knew that it would be closing any minute now, if it wasn't closed already, so he ran from the elevator to the gift shop. When he got there, the clerk was just starting to close up, but after persuading her with his silky British voice, he got her to sell him the Amy Cahill's Around the World in Search of Treasure Trilogy and then went back up to his room where he read until it was daybreak. He hadn't been able to stop reading, even though he pretty much already knew what would happen when because of the clue hunt. He finally had to stop when his alarm went off. He quickly ordered room service—with lots of coffee—and got dressed. He had a meeting with a department store that could potentially carry Serpentine Passion products, and he wanted to look presentable. He grabbed the first book—that he was already over halfway through with—and shoved it in his briefcase so he could read it during the taxi ride or in any other spare time he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ian had finished the first book before his taxi ride was halfway over. He started regretting not bringing the other two. Amy's book was so good. She was such a talented writer, taking the Hunt for the 39 Clues and changing things so that nobody would recognize it unless they knew about it and were there. He spent the rest of the ride thinking about her and all the things they had ever said to each other. Just before he got out, he went online to the website of the news show he had been watching last night and bought a ticket to Amy's live interview at the news station next week. It would be his second to last day in Boston, so if things went bad or were awkward for him and Amy, he would be able to leave the next day and not have to deal with it. Ian paid the driver, got out of his taxi, and walked into his meeting.

"So my sister becomes rich and famous, and I'm stuck at home being the loser kid. Just what I always wanted," Dan joked to Amy. He took her out to lunch to celebrate her return to Boston after spending most of her time at various Madrigal strongholds or in the country to write. She finally got homesick and wanted to go back to living in the city.

"Dan, you're not the loser kid, you're just…not a bestselling author."

"Yeah, and proud of it! No offense, Amy, but who would want to spend their life writing? It's like being sentenced to doing homework for all eternity," Dan said. He didn't have the same appreciation for literature that Amy had. Dan was more of an athletic guy, and he had opened his own martial arts school "The Cahill House of Ninjas" which Amy said was an immature thing to name it, but Dan didn't care. He'd always be a kid at heart.

"Not for everyone, Dan. I personally would kill myself rather than own 'The Cahill House of Ninjas' so there."

Dan gasped, "You have disgraced the family! You must commit seppuku."

"Dan, if I had a nickel for every time you said that…"

"I know, I know, the old 'Grow Up, Dan!' lecture…"

"Actually, no, Dan. I was wondering if you wanted a ticket to come to the live interview I'm doing on the news next week."

"Well, that's not off topic…I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. Business stuff going on."

"What kind of 'business stuff'?"

"There are…important people coming in from out of town who were interested in coming to teach the classes for the next week or two."

"Who are these 'important people'?"

"Uh…remember during the hunt when, um, we were, you know, with the, yeah…"  
Amy knew what he was talking about and said, "Okay well that's fine."

"Yeah, I was going to record it anyway." Then his phone started ringing. "Oh, sorry Amy, I have to take this."

"It's alright, Dan. I have to go anyway. Bye."

"Bye, Amy."


End file.
